


For You

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, i loved this once upon a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: idk Sarah/Lily fluff and smut





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> this story has been a work in progress for over a year. I started excited and then hit writers block. I really wanted to post this and I knew it was gonna be as good as I had hoped, but here it is anyway, enjoy!

It'd been a long couple of months, Lily desperately missed her friend. Sarah had been off on location for the filming of FreakShow and Lily's scenes were already finished. She knew Sarah would be exhausted, but sent her a message anyway. 

 

Lily: I’m honking about you

 

She tossed her phone down with a small laugh and scrolled through her Netflix queue when she came across “ _ Miss Stevens”  _ and groaned internally. Skipping to a spot randomly, Lily landed on “ _ BlueJay.”  _ She hadn't had a chance to sit down and watch it so she pressed  **play** and waited for her friend to respond. 45 minutes passed and she was enthralled. She laughed at how at ease Sarah looked. Lily's eyes went wide when the two characters started making out heavily. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Lily paused the movie as the man, Mark, whom she knows from a previous meeting, was straddling  _ her Sarah. _

 

“ _ her Sarah?”  _ She was perplexed as to why that title came into her head. The blonde shrugged it off, but the more she looked at Mark and Sarah together, the more flustered and annoyed she had become. 

 

“ _ who was he to kiss and touch her like that?”  _ They were only acting, Lily tried to reason with herself. She didn't unpause the movie for a long time. The young woman stretched and arched her back, scratching her nails over her bare stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Relaxing, she dipped her fingers under the waistband of her sweats, just barely. Lily stared at the paused image again and before she understood what was happening, she saw herself, hovering above Sarah, their lips locked, hips undulating with each other. Experimentally snaking her hand lower, she gently played with the manicured hairs, almost nervous to have her hand go any further. But she kept going and eventually, her middle finger came in contact with her slick pearl. Lily shot up, her hand removed from her pants. Swallowing, the blonde felt her face heat up as she glanced at her phone, her screen lit up. Exhaling a breath she wasn't aware she had held, she picked up her cell. 

 

Sarah: Oh god, Lil, don't start that again! 

 

Lily felt her heart pound, feeling almost giddy as she grabbed her phone and rolled on to her side. 

 

Lily: I'm always honking about you, babe ;) 

 

That statement wasn't far off. 

 

Sarah: Haha, good! I always want you honking about me ;) 

 

The younger blonde’s mouth went dry. She glanced up at her telly and sighed. The image had returned to normal and she wasn't entirely sure if that made her feel any better.

Lily: How's filming going?

Sarah: Great, but fucking exhausting. My scenes are done until about 4:45 tomorrow evening. 

Lily looked at the clock, it was already  **11:07** pm. 

Lily: Hey! It's almost time to make a wish! 

Sarah: You're a dork :)

**11:08**

Lily smiled, she could practically hear the teasing lilt in her friends voice, even with no words, even miles apart. 

Lily: Yes, but i'm YOUR dork, ya love me <3 :)

**11:09**

Sarah: *sigh* I guess i do ;) 

The smile that overtook the younger woman's face nearly split her ear to ear. 

Lily:  **11:10!** What are ya gonna wish for? 

Sarah: I can't tell you that! Then it won't come true! 

Lily huffed, but saw her clock change. Quickly switching apps, she pulled up Snapchat, taking a quick and cute picture from a higher vantage point. The image was a straight shot down her tank top, her smile was wide and her blonde hair was pulled in a messy bun. She held up the peace sign, which the time  **11:11** partially obstructed. The caption read 

“ _ You're always my wish <3”  _

Setting it for ten seconds, she sent it off and received one from Sarah. Her hair was mussed and she had her blanket covering half her smile, her collarbone exposed and her glasses on. She was partially covered by the  **11:11** and the caption read 

_ “I always wish for you :)”  _

Lily was quick to screenshot and she got the notification that Sarah did the same to hers. The butterflies in her stomach increased in size. 

Sarah: New background! ;) 

The younger actress blushed and smiled. 

Lily: Yours too <3 

Sarah: :) Anyway, what’re you doing? 

Lily: Watching you make out with Mark ;) 

Sarah: Oh fuck no! You're watching  _ BlueJay _ ??

The younger actress grinned. 

Lily: Yup! 

Sarah: Fine! I'll just watch  _ Miss Stevens  _ again! 

She stopped. Did Lily read that right?  _ Again?  _

Lily: Ohkay no! How about you and i just facetime and watch something together?

She worried her lip between her teeth, suddenly very nervous 

Sarah: Haha, okay Lil. 

Sarah started calling Lily. Quick to answer, they spoke in unison. 

“Hey!”

“Hi!” 

The two giggled sheepishly as Lily brushed her bangs out of her face. 

“I missed ya, Paulie!” 

Sarah's laugh spread warmth throughout her body like a flower just beginning to sprout and grow. 

“I miss you, too, Lil. How've you been?” 

Lily shrugged, laying on her stomach, unknowingly giving the camera, Sarah rather, a straight shot through her cleavage...again. She noticed her friends brown eyes flick down to her chest and linger, only to lock eyes with Lily again. 

“M’good. Missin’ ya, how're you?” 

She watched Sarah shift and ignored the flash of exposed skin on her shoulder that made her mouth water. Sarah hummed and started talking about how she loves what she's doing but it's still always a lot and then she groaned, snapping Lily's focus to attention. 

“I need a drink.” 

Lily laughed out loud, Sarah smiling at how at ease she felt with her friend. The older actress grabbed a bottle of Patron and a shot glass she kept in the nightstand in her hotel room that's become home away from home recently. She even had a vibrator in there, not that she was gonna tell that to Lily of course. 

“You always need a drink, lovepants.” 

The 34 year old smiled wide as she made Sarah laugh at their inside joke. 

“Would you care to join me?” 

Paulson asked, her voice sultry and deep, it made Lily's insides turn to mush, and inflamed her core. She shook her head. 

“Dry spell, haven't been home long enough to want any alcohol.” 

Sarah's smirk darkened. Quickly downing one shot, still with no chaser surprised Lily from time to time, she spoke, her voice hoarse from the alcohol. 

“Do me a favor and go into your bathroom, under your cabinet on the bottom, pick up that purple towel and then come back.” 

Lily's eyes widened innocently, her thoughts turning filthy and contrasting her look. Doing as she was told, she found a half bottle of irish whiskey and a half bottle of Patroń. She was flabbergasted as to a) when her friend put that there and b) how she never found them earlier! When she returned, she was carrying the tequila and a shot class. 

“Only you, Paulie.” 

Sarah’s laugh echoed drunkenly and Lily could already tell the other woman had a few more shots in her absence. Bouncing on the bed, Lily poured herself a generous cup before downing it flat. She coughed for a moment then recovered.

“We should play trivia!” 

Lily knew this was the end. ‘ _ No no! Bad idea!’ _ kept bouncing around her head. Her mind finally caught up to her mouth as she heard herself saying, 

“Hell yes!” 

“Okay rules, ummmm, oh! Okay strip trivia. Every answer you get right, you take a shot and i take a piece of my clothing off. Every answer you get wrong, i take a shot and you remove a piece of clothing, kay?” 

Sarah's rules had little hiccups throughout it, but Lily nodded anyway and she took another shot. The young blonde smirked, 

“Age before beauty.” 

Sarah growled and the only coherent thought that went through Lily's head was  _ “that should not have turned me on as much as it did.”  _

“What year was the Declaration of Independence signed?” 

“1776, gimme something hard.” 

Lily took a shot and saw her best friend shimmy out of whatever bottoms she was wearing. 

“What song did I dance to in Asylum?” 

Sarah snorted. 

“Seriously, Lil?! You Don't Own Me! And it was fucking hot, you have the best ass.” 

The Supreme actress was slightly inebriated at this point and it crossed Lily's mind to stop, so they don't do something either one of them regret, but she was taking a loser shot before she could process. Sarah spoke, her voice low,

“You have the best everything.” 

Lily wasn't sure she heard that right. 

“Huh?” 

“Lily. You're fucking hot.” 

The older woman spoke bluntly. Lily's face started to heat up, colouring her cheeks a delicious red. 

“I mean it, Lil, i've always thought so.” 

The younger blonde wasn't sure how this turned from trivia to unabashed confessions so quickly.

“You're sexy.” 

Lily didn't mean to say that. 

“Like, really fucking hot.”

Or that. 

“Lil..” 

Sarah said her name breathily and it was all she could do to not come then and there. Lily was about to speak when she heard someone call Sarah’s name on the other end. She quickly muted herself as the screen went black, Lily assuming the older woman just casually tossed her phone off to the side. Her breathing was rapid, she could only hear Sarah’s part of the conversation (which mostly consisted of under her breath cursing) and she couldn’t help but notice how her friend’s voice was husky and scratchy..and it turned Lily on to no end. 

“Yeah, i'll be right there.”

Her friend picked up the phone again, quickly murmured out, 

“Put a pin in this conversation, this isn’t over. I gotta go, love you.” 

She hung up before Lily had a chance to respond. Not that the younger woman knew what to say. Her breathing was evening out and quickly looking something up, she threw her phone on the side of the bed and shed her sweats and boyshorts. Snaking her fingers between her legs, she threw her head back in a moan when she felt how wet she was. 

“ _ Sarah..” _

The blonde moaned, pretending it was her friend's fingers delving through her folds. She imagined Sarah between her legs, her tongue circling her clit. Every movement Lily made with her finger she imagined was Sarah making it with her tongue. Two fingers slipping inside her, she arched her back as she moved her fingers rapidly, hurtling towards a rather impressive orgasm. Colors burst behind her eyes as she screwed them shut, trying to get her breathing to return to normal. She laid there for a while, legs spread, panting and sated. Lily got up and hopped in the shower to clean up, allowing it to cool off her elevated body temperature. Getting out and checking her schedule once more and making sure everything was a go, she fell asleep with Sarah’s voice in her ears and naughty thoughts in her head. 

She didn’t wake up until almost twelve hours later. Hoping for a text from Sarah, she was disappointed to see only missed calls and texts from Hamish. Her eyes went wide. 

Fuck. 

Hamish. 

She had gotten off to her best friend while boyfriend slept like 15 minutes away from her apartment. She was always a little curious as to why he moved so close, she felt like he was smothering her. Lily knew what needed to be done and she felt the pit in her stomach grow. Quickly dialing his number, she sat up, more awake and focused. 

“Hey babe! I was beginning to get worried, you hardly ever sleep after like 10 am, I was gonna grab a bite and wanted to know if you-” 

She didn’t understand why she let him talk so long

“We need to talk.” 

They arranged to meet for lunch in forty five minutes and the whole time, Lily dreaded this exchange. When they met, she let him kiss her cheek. She let him hold the door open for her. She let him order her food for her. When both of them were situated, Lily cleared her throat and hated the way he looked at her; like he adored her. She sighed and looked down, saying those dreaded words..

_ “ _ I think we should break up..”    
  


Her heart shattered the moment the words left her lips, but she had to keep in mind why she’s doing what she’s doing. 

“What? Lily, why? Is it because of her?”    
  


Her eyes snapped open wider. 

“Who?” 

“Don’t play stupid, Lily. That lesbian friend of yours, Sarah?” 

Lily was speechless. 

“So WHAT if it is? So WHAT if it isn't?” 

She was having a hard time keeping her voice level. How  _ dare _ he?! Hamish sat back, his face stoney. 

“That’s a yes.” 

Lily didn’t say anything. 

“So what, you’re a lesbian now?” 

She shook her head. 

“It has nothing to do with Sarah.” 

She lied cooly. Their food came, but neither were too interested in eating. Hamish sighed and buried his face in his hands, suppressing a groan. 

“What happened?” 

The blonde shrugged. 

“You have to understand, I didn’t want to do this, I just, I haven’t been in love with you for a while.. I couldn’t keep you trapped in a one way relationship.. I’m sorry..” 

“Whatever, Lily.”    
  


She felt tears well up in her eyes and darted to the bathroom. Quickly texting Sarah, she walked back out after rinsing her eyes. 

“ _ Help..”  _

  
When she walked out to their table, Hamish was gone and the bill was paid. She sighed, leaving a tip and heading back to her place. She was distraught for a while, sitting watching crappy movies on Netflix and even one point broke out the alcohol to watch “ _ Sausage Party”.  _ She didn't get far before she fell asleep. When she woke up, her phone was buzzing and as

she went to answer it, it hung up. Blinking, she realised it was Sarah with over 35 missed texts and like 15 missed calls.  _ How long was she out?  _

Sarah: Lily?? What's wrong??

Sarah: Lily?

Sarah: LILY?!

Sarah: Lil answer the goddamn phone 

Sarah: i swear to fucking god Lily Rabe

Sarah: Lily answer the fucking phone! 

The young blonde bit her lip as the messages got progressively more assertive and worrisome.

Sarah: please be okay, Lil..

She was about to text her back when her phone rang. 

“Lily?!” 

“Hey Sar..” 

“You're a fucking douchebag! You scared the fuck out of me, Lil!! What the fuck?!” 

“Sarbear, please.. my head is pounding..” 

Lily knew that the moment that nickname left her lips, Sarah would understand that she just needs a minute. That nickname makes Sarah putty in her hands.

“Are you okay..?” 

“Not really.. i broke up with Hamish..” 

The two sat in silence for a few, neither sure how to feel. 

“Is there anything i can do to help you feel better?” 

The younger blonde remembered her surprise and hummed. 

“i don't know, just, stay with me for now..?” 

“Always, Lil..” 

The pair sat and talked, about the breakup, about Sarah’s day, about Lily’s. They talked about everything and nothing in so many words until both fell asleep on the phone, exhausted from the day. The older actress woke to Lily’s light snoring and smile. “ _ God she’s so fucking adorable.”  _ Sarah had long since admitted her feelings (to herself) for the younger woman. Ever since they did that first production together, Lily could ask Sarah to do anything and she’d do it without a second thought. Her screen paused as Lily’s alarm went off, stirring the girl from her pleasant slumber. The actress groaned and turned it off, Sarah’s voice startling her. 

“Hey sleepyhead.” 

Lily groaned into her pillow in response.

“Why’d you set an alarm anyway?” 

The younger blonde’s eyes flew open, her plan flooding her head. She hopped up, much to the two-headed character’s surprise. Quickly tossing on some jeans, she spoke to her friend, 

“You mentioned you had a few days off soon, right?”    
  
Sarah nodded and then realised Lily couldn’t see her. She went to speak, but she heard a loud crash and Lily letting out a string of expletives. Stifling her laughter, she said, 

“Are you okay, lovepants?” 

The younger blonde groaned when she heard Sarah snickering and stood. She saw the culprit of her fall, kicking her chucks under the bed. Grabbing a clean flannel quickly, Lily told Sarah she had to go. 

“Oh, okay, i'll talk to you later, Lil, I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Sarbear.” 

She hated to hear her best friend so distraught, but she knew it was well worth it. Glancing at the clock, the actress saw she had two hours to get ready and get checked in and board the plane. She hoped she wasn’t fucked. 

It had taken her MUCH longer than she had hoped to get her shit together, mostly because she didn’t know what to pack so packed a little of everything and because she couldn’t for the life of her, find her goddamn converse. With her luggage and her carry on, she grinned as she finally got everything situated and boarded the plane that would take her to her world. Popping her earbuds in, she waited patiently for the two hours to fly by. Pun intended. 

And fly they did, she managed a small 45 minute nap, her nerves getting in the way of her eating the somewhat decent airplane food. When they finally touched down in Florida, Lily quickly checked into the same hotel she knew Sarah was in. The Shakespearean actress settled in and made her way back to the lobby, quickly sending out a facetime call to her friend. Sarah answered groggily and Lily smiled. 

“Somebody went back to sleep after we hung up.” She smirked and Sarah groaned. 

“Shut up, you douche.” Grumbling, she rolled over, her phone getting tangled in the sheets. Lily managed to slyly get Sarah’s room number and Lily quickly disconnected the call afterwards. Calling the other actress on the regular phone this time, she made her way to Sarah’s floor and knocked. 

“Oh Lil, hold on, is prolly room service.”  She still sounded mildly hungover. Lily chewed on her lip as Sarah answered the door and stood, frozen from shock. 

“Hey..” Lily hung up and pocketed her phone. The shorter woman shook her head, a smile breaking across her features before she leapt, throwing her arms around the younger woman’s neck, causing her to laugh and twirl Sarah lightly. The two laughed together, staying in close proximity and resting their foreheads together, Lily leaning down slightly because of the mild height difference. Sarah pulled away, a blush blooming across her cheeks and grabbed some clothes. 

“If you give me a minute to shower, I will be right out and all yours.” She tossed a smile over her face as she walked into the bathroom, smirking in the mirror and kept the door open, gently throwing her robe at Lily before leaning around the doorway, a dark glint in her eye, biting her lip and quickly shutting the door. Rabe shook her head as she heard the water turn on, gingerly placing the white robe on the back of the chair before sitting on the bed. Remembering that Sarah kept alcohol in her nightstand, she opened it, expecting to find the Jose Cuervo, but instead finding a vibrator. Dropping it like it was on fire, she blushed and laid down on the bed. Fifteen minutes later, she heard the water turn off and started jumping on the hotel bed, giggling as Sarah emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Of course, she took Lily's breath away, the taller woman never ceased to being amazed at her best friends attractiveness. Sarah wore little makeup and was dressed comfortably in jeans and a black and white striped shirt. She slipped on little black Toms, making sure she had everything before grabbing Lily’s hand excitedly, dragging her out of the room. The pair laughed and made their way to a casual lunch, conversation staying light, both women ignoring the heavy 

news Lily had to talk about. After being sat in a discreet corner of the restaurant and ordering, Sarah reached a hand across the table on top of her friend’s. 

“Lil’, are you really okay?” The blue-eyed woman went to respond, the waiter placing their food on the table, a long with a bottle of red wine and reminding them that he was here if they needed anything. Both women sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their food. Lily was the first to speak, 

“It kind of, I don’t know,” she faltered for words before settling on, “I think it was a long time coming.” Sarah nodded solemnly. She knew her friend had been unhappy for a long time, her ex becoming more possessive of her. Lily couldn't be possessed, she was her own woman and she was beautiful, intricate and breathtaking in the way she was. Her soul could never be caged. The shorter woman found herself pulled back to the conversation at hand. 

“He was kind of a dick about the whole thing, but like I said, long time coming.” The blonde shrugged, the conversation lifting once more as the pair finished their lunch. Sarah insisted on paying, much to Lily’s reluctance and they made a quick exit, heading back to the hotel. When the pair got inside, Sarah quickly brought out the tequila, coughing embarrassedly and shifting the item in the drawer under some shirt she wasn’t aware was in there. Putting on some crappy reality tv, the pair of friends spent the rest of the afternoon and well into evening catching up and ridding their minds of any sad thoughts. Both were heavily drunk at this point, Lily snickering and falling into Sarah’s lap as the pair sat next to each other on the bed. 

“Do you remember..when..,” Lily’s words were punctuated by hiccups and giggles, “when Evan flashed you.. And.. Jess?” The older woman nodded, laughter pouring from her mouth at the memory. She went to nudge Lily, the collapsed woman pulling Sarah with her. They ended up with their heads at the foot of the queen size bed, Sarah straddling Lily, their breath mingling and suddenly, all laughter evaporated from the room when they realised their position. Sarah sat up quickly, coughed, her face blooming scarlet and scrambled to get off, but was stilled by Lily’s hands on her hips, a smirk twisting the younger blonde’s lips. 

“I uh.. I don’t mind.” She bit her lip and Sarah played with the hem of the woman’s shirt awkwardly. Her voice dropped slightly, 

“We shouldn’t do this, you’re not thinking clearly-”

“Actually, I have never thought more clearly.” Lily sat up, making sure to keep Sarah stradling her thigh. Subconsciously, Sarah's arms wind their way around Lily's shoulders.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Lil’?” Their lips were nearing each other, brown eyes flicking from blue eyes to pretty pink lips and back again numerous times. 

“More than anything..” Lily didn't feel drunk anymore, she knew this is what she wanted. Closing the distance between their lips, Sarah let out a little squeak, instantly melting into the younger woman's kiss. The Shakespearean actress let her hands wander across the soft expanse of Sarah’s stomach, their kiss only stopping briefly to rid Sarah of her shirt. The woman on top gasped softly, her skin flushing with goosebumps as Lily worked her mouth down along Sarah’s neck, across her collarbone and between her breasts. Lily looked up at the brown eyed woman above her, 

“Is this okay?” The younger woman questioned, breathlessly. The older woman nodded, squealing as Lily tossed her back, her head landing in the pillows and Lily hovering above her. The blue eyed woman straddled her friend, ridding herself of her shirt also, watching the way Sarah’s eyes took in her newly exposed skin. Lily leaned down again, kissing her pulse point and making sure to leave a mark. She felt her lover’s hands thread through her hair as the woman beneath her arched, Lily taking this opportunity to unclasp Sarah’s bra, tossing it off to the side. Lily stared at the woman below her, licking her lips and faltering slightly. Lily had in no way ever been with a woman before, but she knew she herself liked. 

“Lily..touch me..” it was a breathless plea that Lily was all too eager to comply with. Experimentally tweaking her nipples earned the blonde a soft whimper, a sound she readily wanted hear again. Bending down, she took a nipple in her mouth, her tongue mimicking her thumb that was present on Sarah’s other breast. 

“Fuck! Mmm, Lily..” She felt nails on her scalp and switched nipples, humming contentedly, blowing softly on both peaks when she was done with her tongue. She enjoyed watching the older woman squirm, kissing her way down to Sarah’s jeans. Pulling off both jeans and panties in one swoop, she caught brown, almost black, eyes from between  Sarah’s legs. Lily put her hands on the top of Sarah’s thighs, the naked woman nodding her consent as Lily parted her knees. The shorter woman gasped as her core was exposed, Lily’s eyes widening at her glistening center. 

“Wow, baby, you're so wet for me.” She traced the little bud at the top and Sarah jerked. Again, Lily bend down and traced her core with her tongue, causing Sarah to cry out, tugging on Lily’s hair. The younger woman, much to her credit, found she quite enjoyed the taste of Sarah and eagerly flattened her tongue, lapping. 

“Oh fUCK! Mmm Lily, fuck baby, I need more..” Sarah pushed her hips into Lily’s mouth, needing more contact. Lily agreed happily, her lips wrapping around the little bud at the same time she inserted a long digit into her lover’s wetness. 

“Mm, Sarah, your pussy is so tight.” Sarah moaned loudly, arching and biting her lip, whimpering as Lily added another finger. Finally, the pair found a rhythm, Sarah eagerly meeting Lily thrust for thrust, until Lily knew the older woman was close. 

“Do you wanna come, baby? Wanna come around my fingers?” The brunette groaned, her eyes screwed shut as their pace became erratic, Sarah’s laboured breathing punctuated with moans and whimper. Lily encouraged her partner a bit more, 

“Come on Sarah, baby, come for me, I've got you.” With a flick of Lily’s finger over Sarah’s clit, she came undone, Lily kissing her way back up Sarah’s body and whispering sweetly in her ear as she came down from her high. 

“Mm, fuck, Lily.” The blonde grinned at the brunette like a cat who just got the cream, which technically.. 

“God I want you.” It was Lily’s turn to gasp, being flipped over and a flushed Sarah hovering over her. 

“You’re wearing far too much clothing.” Sarah was quick to discard Lily’s bra, panties and jeans. Lily blushed deeply as she saw the wanting and desire in her lover’s eyes as she stared at Lily naked. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Lily laughed and it was quickly caught in her throat as Sarah took a pert nipple into her hot mouth, Lily’s head falling against the pillow. Her tongue and her thumb worked in unison until they had to switch, much like Lily was doing. As she sucked on a nipple, Sarah’s hand wound its way between Lily’s legs, a groan leaving the brunettes mouth against Lily's breast when she found her soaking. 

“God Lil, youre so fucking wet.” She kissed her way down a taut stomach, her nose playing with manicured blonde curls before spreading Lily’s legs more and tossing them over her shoulders. This in and of itself was sexy to the blonde, tugging a little more than gently on the brunette between her legs. Sarah flattened her tongue and took one long swipe of her tongue along the other woman;s sex, earning a moan of her name that sent shivers down the older womans spine. 

“Baby, you taste so fucking good.” Lily groaned and Sarah tapped into a secret thing Lily liked. Dirty talk. This caused Sarah to grin devilishly and used her finger to circle Lily’s clit. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” this earned a nod. 

“Yes, fuck, Sarah I want you inside me, I want to feel you!” Sarah was happy as she learned how vocal Lily was in bed. The older actress happily added two fingers into Lily quickly. 

“MM FUCK!” Lily threw her head back in a loud moan, before alternating between slow and long thrusts, and fast and short thrust. She heard the woman above her whimper and felt walls clench around her fingers, Lily must be nearing her orgasm. She pumped faster and Lily screamed Sarah’s name as her orgasm ripped through her, Sarah stopping and licking her 

fingers. She let Lily catch her breath for a bit before kissing her so she knew how Sarah and herself tasted together. It became her favorite taste. The pair collapsed next to each other, not entirely sure what to do next. 

 

“Sarah?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I broke up with Hamish cause I am in love with you.”  There was a brief pause that almost left Lilly feeling like she shouldn't have said anything, until Sarah rolled over, kissing Lily passionately. 

 

“I love you so damn much, Lily.” Her words were becoming slurred and Lily could sense that, as exciting as their day and evening were, Sarah was exhausted from filming and Lily ushered her under the covers, following suit. There, the older woman fell asleep against Lily’s shoulder, her arm thrown over her wait and Lily planted a kiss to her head before closing her eyes and whispering, 

 

“Thank God for you.” 

 

  
  


  
  



End file.
